rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Jingmei
Fan Jingmei is a Foundation Establishment cultivator residing within the Scattered Star Seas. She is the 3rd Sect Master of the Exquisite Sound Sect after forcefully taking over the sect from lady Violet Spirit. First Meeting When Fan Jingmei first met Han Li, she was the Envoy of the left - the left hand in control of the Exquisite Sound Sect. She first met Han Li when he was a Early-Core Formation cultivator. She took notice of large amounts of rare Demon Beast materials being sold in the markets of Heavenly Star City. Her research led her to Han Li. When she discovered that he was a Core Formation cultivator - she attempted to recruit him into an adventure to destroy the Hidden Fiend Sect and retrieve the goods they had stolen from their original sect master - Lady Violet Spirit's motherChapter 403. In her first in-person meeting with Han Li, she attempted to bewitch Han Li resulting in failure and backlashChapter 401. Fearing further retaliation, she switched her approach offering Heaven Lightning Bamboo in exchange for joining the missionChapter 402. Failed Assault on the Hidden Fiend Sect On the day of the mission, she escorted Han Li to the gathering location where she joined up with another group brought by Lady Violet Spirit. The mission ultimately ended in failure when a cultivator from Zenith Yin Island interfered. Fan Jingmei learned that Elder Zhao of the Exquisite Sound Sect had betrayed her and joined Zenith Yin IslandChapter 405. Things became worse when Grandmaster Zenith Yin took over the body of the cultivator from the Zenith Yin Island in order to capture the sect master of the Hidden Fiend SectChapter 406. Luckily, she was saved by Lady Violet Spirit using the sect's Wood Dragon Tablet to flee from the conflictChapter 407. Takeover of the Exquisite Sound Sect After the events of the Heavenvoid Hall, major changes occurred in the Scattered Star Seas. Lady Violet Spirit was missing, and the Envoy of the Right had also mysteriously disappeared. Knowing that Han Li was an elder of the Exquisite Sound Sect, the Starfall Coalition took over the sect in the hope of using it as bait to capture Han Li in possession of the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Fan Jingmei became the Sect Master in public, however she was forced to follow orders from a cultivator from the Starfall Coalition. When rumors of Han Li's presence in the Wondrous Depths Island reached the Starfall Coalition, she was forced to move the Exquisite Sound Sect from the safety of the Inner Star Seas to the Demon Beast infested Outer Star Seas. 20 years later, she and her sect were cut off from the Inner Star Seas because Demon Beasts forcefully took control of Wondrous Depths Island in an event known as the "Beast Tide". As a result, Fan Jingmei focused the Exquisite Sound Sect on secretly building a new transportation formation that would allow her sect to flee back to the Inner Star Seas and from the captivity of the Starfall CoalitionChapter 540. One day, she met cultivator, whom she recognized by smell to be Han Li using Appearance Exchange Art.Chapter 555 With a feeling of her life coming to an end, Fan Jingmei asked him to get rid of Yun Tianxiao. Han Li agreed in exchange of helping him travel to Inner Star Seas.Chapter 556 In next few days, Yun Tianxiao came back together with old Daoist Swift Crane. Despite presence of Nascent Soul cultivator, they followed with the plan.Chapter 558 Once Yun Tianxiao was isolated, Han Li quickly killed him, but not before Devil Dao cultivator called Swift Crane for help. Nascent Soul cultivator charged at disguised Han Li, but Lady Fan stopped him, explaining this Senior Li killed traitorous Yun Tianxiao and this was just an internal matter of the Exquisite Sound Sect. At that moment, wind spirit energy within Han Li's body flared indicating Feng Xi was close and made Han Li lose effects of Appearance Exchange Art. Swift Crane immediately recognized him as Han Li, whom he wanted for killing 8 disciples of his Jade Cloud Sect and Heavenvoid Cauldron. As Han Li escaped using Thunderstorm Wings, old Daoist gave chase.Chapter 559 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Foundation Establishment Category:Exquisite Sound Sect